


This doesn't have a title yet but will hopefully

by rhythmicsins



Category: OC - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, original character - Fandom, sherlock/reader - Fandom, sherlock/you - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicsins/pseuds/rhythmicsins
Summary: What happens when a person of unofficial power meets a high functioning sociopath...Conflict ensues when Sherlock gets challenged by this new face, except this time she knows what she is doing.It's time for Sherlock Holmes, to meet the new face of intrigue and mystery.





	1. I

I analyse the room, seeing no immediate threats as I proceed to the person I'm meant to be meeting.

"Ahh, Mycroft Holmes, lovely to see you again," I say extending my hand for Mycroft to shake.

Mycroft takes my hand in his and shakes it, smiling softly as he nods.

"Lovely to see you again Samantha," Mycroft says.

"It's Anna, we've discussed this," I groan as I take a seat opposite the man.

"Whatever you say  _Samantha_ ," Mycroft teases.

"You know how much control I have over you, so keep your mouth shut, why am I here anyway?" I ask.

"Oh there's a case you are getting assigned to, my younger brother, Sherlock and his partner John are in need of someone as smart as you are," Mycroft explains.

"Ok, care to elaborate or is that it?"

Mycroft just gives me a sly smile and I take it as a 'that's all now go' implication.  I nod and stand up, walking towards the door.

"Oh and don't forget, my brother can be an asshole," Mycroft says.

"And so can I."

With that I leave the building and get a cab to Baker Street.

Normally I ride my motorbike but since I don't know much about that area of London I decided it would be best to leave it at my apartment.

•••

I look up at the building as the cab comes to a stop. Paying the cabby I get out and wander up to the door. My hands in my long trench coat, I opted for a warmer option, alongside my leather jacket underneath.

I take a slow knock on the door, waiting for the door to be opened which it does in a matter of seconds. An older lady answers the door and a shoot her a soft smile.

"I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes," I say as I pull out my ID, which shows my police and military rank.

"Yes of course, he's upstairs I believe," The old lady says quickly.

Giving her a quick look over I realise she's Mrs Hudson, the landlady of 221b Baker Street. Live in landladies, not something you get back home in Australia.

Mrs Hudson is a timid and sweet old lady who cares very much for everyone. I storm past her, my coat trailing behind me as I bound up the stairs.

I reach a door and knock, hearing a voice from inside that vaguely sounds like 'come in'.

Slowly I push the door open, revealing two men, one significantly older than the other. The younger one has curly black hair and a guarded demeanour, the other has grey hair and is shy, but opens up very quickly to others and is often put in place by the younger man.

From the description I was given and the scan I did over the two men, the younger one is Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock Holmes."

The younger man jumps at the sound of my booming voice, then again so do Mrs Hudson and who I assume is John Watson.

"Who the hell are you?" Sherlock asks me out of shock.

I give a small smirk as Sherlock glares at me.

"Figure it out," I say as I twirl in a circle, arms out to show everything I can before I stand in one position, legs in a power stance, hands in pockets.

"Samantha White, military and police commander, met my brother, saw him earlier in fact, ready to defend at any point, can easily disarm and disable a man with a single punch and seemingly not as easy to crack as she seems," Sherlock says as he circles me, analysing me. 

"Just like the rumours say," I state, my head and body following Sherlock as he comes to stop.

Sherlock looks me in the eye, trying to figure me out further.

"Why are you here?"

"Wish I knew, your brother said there was a case for me to help with," I explain, contemplating letting my guard down.

"Ok, tell me what you know about us," Sherlock says.

"Well, I analysed the exits and entry points when I walked into the room before Sherlock realised I was here, I figured out both of your life stories, the fact that John over there fought in the military as well, was injured and sent back home, also John is currently in a sticky situation relationship wise, I know exactly who with as well. But I won't say for private reasons. Sherlock, I figured out you're a High functioning sociopath not a psychopath, you dislike human connection, you are itching for a case, you shoot the wall when you're bored, you're always doing experiments, there's a severed head in the fridge because once again, experiments, I also figured out that you are close to John mostly by the way you're sitting, you analysed my voice the second I spoke, you have a smoking issue, actually a nicotine patch issue but you occasionally smoke a ciggie  **(cigarette for non Aussies)** you also have issues with people at Scotland Yard because of the things you say and the way you act, you are terrible at remembering names and...." I say in all one breath while I figured out the last little bit of information. "You have some personal stories of your own that are still resenting in you and hurt you occasionally from time to time."

Sherlock and John just stare at me, jaws dropped. Both boys realise what they are doing as soon as I look at them.

"Good job Mycroft," Sherlock mutters.

"Oh and don't think for a second I'm not in control here Mr Holmes, because I'm sure you've either figured out or Mycroft told you but I have a way with words and actions to make sure I am always on top, more ways than one," I say with a wink as I wander around the apartment, my fingers occasionally grazing over things I'm allowed to touch.

"I'll make note of that," Sherlock mutters.

"I'll make sure you do," I reply as I spin around to face the sociopath. I turn back around, my back facing Sherlock.

Sherlock stares at me in shock that I heard that.

"Don't stare, it's rude," I say, my back still facing Sherlock.

I know I have caused Sherlock issues already because of the way he is breathing and standing.

"Relax Sherlock, take a few deep breaths, your heart rate is up," I say as I turn to him. "Didn't realise I was that good."

Sherlock stutters a little bit before taking a breath and continuing to analyse me.

"You're Australian, well technically were born in New Zealand but moved to Australia for the first 22 years of your live, recently moved here, well recently - I mean more like 3 years recent, you're 25, you also have a past that you are either afraid of, don't like to talk about or are ashamed of," Sherlock says in a deep voice.

"Technically you're wrong on the last one, but continue," I say softly.

"Uh, you are single, you have a unique background, not sure what background though but you have your suspicions as well, um, you also prefer the name Anna rather than Samantha for reasons that we may not know, but you know that you will get a different nickname if you spend time with me."

I turn around to face Sherlock and nod, impressed with what he has uncovered about me and how quickly he did so. 

"Impressive Mr Holmes, you missed a couple things but so did I, maybe you'll find out what those things are later, but for now I have been given orders and that's what I'm here to do," I say as I walk back into the lounge and sit in the seat Sherlock was previously sitting in. 

I cross my legs and rest my elbows on the arms of the chair, intertwining my fingers while Sherlock stares at me, annoyance resonating in his eyes.

"What just happened," John asks me.

"Oh hello John, don't worry, Sherlock and I just had a trade off where we analysed each other as best that we can, I won't do it for you, you seem to have a lot of personal information about you which you would rather me not share," I explain with a slight smirk.

"Get out of my seat," Sherlock inputs firmly.

"Make me," I retaliate, my voice as deep as it can get, which is quite deep.

Sherlock looks a bit taken back at the fact that someone has challenged him, to which I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"As I said earlier, I'm in control, I have a way with words, you were warned," I say as I look back to John and smile at him.

 


	2. II

Mrs Hudson hands me a warm cup of tea, which I thank her for while I chat to John.

"So I heard Sherlock say you were part of the military? Which one?" John asks me.

"Oh the Australian Army, fought over there since I was legal to, so basically 18 once I was out of school, I fought there for about six years so up until last year when I finally settled down here in London, which was why Sherlock said I was recently moved, I bought the apartment I live in about three years ago and occasionally stayed there as home base while I fought," I explain as I sip my tea.

John nods and gives me a weak smile while we sit in silence as he thinks.

"You said you were a commander?" John finally asks.

"Oh yes, I had ways of making my through the ranks," I joke softly. John glares at me. "I'm kidding, I knew people, yes, but I learnt quickly and picked up skills and worked through the ranks quickly due to how well I was fighting."

John looks around to see if Sherlock is listening but he is busy doing experiments in the kitchen not listening at all.

"Mrs Hudson, I'm busy, go make yourself busy as well," Sherlock spits quickly.

"Anyway, how are you coping with normal life?" John asks me.

"Good, yeah good, it's taken a little bit of effort to adjust back but I guess that will happen," I say shrugging my shoulders, staring over John's shoulder to Sherlock who has his nose in a microscope.

John turns around to see what I'm looking at and sighs.

"Is he always this boring?" I ask out of the blue.

John's head snaps to me and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Well, no, normally he shoots a wall, or stabs a mantle," John whispers.

"Why are you whispering? He can't do anything," I say at a normal voice.

I quickly dodge a knife that gets sent flying my way and into the wall behind me.

"That's why."

"I'm not boring Miss White, you wanna see boring? Go hang with Mycroft because you two seem to be good buddies, maybe in fact there's something else going on between you two," Sherlock says as he storms over to me. "Because you seem to have no respect for my work or the way I do things, makes me think you  _are_  in cahoots with Mycroft."

I stand up to match Sherlock's height, which I do very well, and I stare him in the eyes, following his movements trying to read anything.

"I am not in 'cahoots' with your older brother, he's too old for my liking anyway," I say cheekily.

Sherlock grunts in response and returns to his work while I sit back down in his seat.

John just stares at the two of us in shock, but also worry in case he gets hit with a flying knife that could randomly fly.

"John don't you have somewhere to be?" Sherlock asks.

"No?" John questions, confused.

"Yes you do, now go, Miss White and I will be fine," Sherlock says.

"I really don't have anywhere to go," John replies turning around to see Sherlock glaring at him. "Oh right, sorry yes, I do, I have lunch with someone, I'll see you later."

I smile to John and nod, telling him it will be okay.

"Promise we won't kill each other," I say with a sly smile and a wink.

John's smile disappears and wanders out of the apartment and into a taxi.

Sherlock turns silent as do I. I pull out my phone and scroll through random things before there's a shout from the kitchen.

"Goddammit Lestrade, deal with it yourself," Sherlock says angrily.

I jump up from my seat and watch Sherlock hurriedly get his own coat on, while I do the same, following him down the stairs and out the door, automatically assuming he wants some help.

"What's happened," I question.

"Apparently there has been a case that Lestrade can't handle, meaning we get thrown into it and it's not even a good case," Sherlock complains.

I giggle slightly and follow Sherlock into a taxi that just pulled up as we head over to Scotland Yard to find out about this new case.

"So, Sherlock, what else can you deduce about me?" I ask now that we are in private.

"Well, I was noticing the way you sit and the way you present yourself, making me realise you are one of three things, a rower, a horse rider or an instrumentalist, but I figured out which you were fairly easily," Sherlock begins.

"And how did you figure that out?"

"Well, I figured you didn't play an instrument due to how muscular your body is and that's just from looking at you with bulky coats on, I also figured that you must be a rower or a horse rider because how you rest your shoulders and back, I ruled out a rower because when you sit, your legs naturally spread and you sit up straight, also your tan lines, you have a helmet tan line and your hands aren't tan at all and you have a t-shirt tan meaning that when you ride you wear gloves and polo shirts, thus you are a horse rider, also there is horse hair on your clothes, but I didn't realise that until I finished deducing your posture because it could have been dog hair," Sherlock explains.

I look at him and smile, nodding slightly in agreement while I analyse what he said and come to the realisation that everything he said was correct.

"Good job, I do ride horses, but haven't had much time to, I used to own horses as well and work in a stable hence the horse hair," I finalise.

After several more minutes of random conversation we pull up to Scotland Yard and see Lestrade standing out the front of the building.

I hear Sherlock softly groan as Lestrade leads us into the building, explaining the case.

"Basically there have been a sequence of murders, all across London, no one can predict them," Lestrade begins.

"Course not. They're murders," Sherlock butts in.

Both Lestrade and I glare at Sherlock before I look back to Lestrade and tell him to continue.

"Anyway, the only thing we have linked with the murders are the person they all dated for an extended period of time but we need to perform an autopsy to determine their-" Lestrade continues.

"Cause of death, yeah figured that out, you can shut up now. Show me the autopsy report," Sherlock orders.

"That's the thing, we need you to do the autopsy report, Doctor Hooper isn't in, she's been away for a week now with no notice of when she'll be in," Lestrade says.

Sherlock turns around, staring right at Lestrade as he storms over to him.

"Molly is missing?" Sherlock asks. Lestrade nods in response. "And you want me to the autopsy report. Haha, no way."

"Sherlock! Your friend is missing and all you care about is doing an autopsy?" I exclaim quite loudly.

Sherlock looks at me and his eyes show worry almost.

"Don't you start."

I shake Sherlock off and turn to Lestrade, my back facing Sherlock as he complains about me.

"When did the murders begin?" I question.

"Uh last week, when Molly went... oh," Lestrade says.

I nod in response as I turn back to Sherlock and stare at him.

"Let's go to Molly's place, quickly!" I shout at the boys as I run out of Scotland Yard and hail a taxi.

"What happened? Why are we going to Molly's place?" Sherlock asks as he gets into the taxi next to me.

I smirk at Sherlock and laugh, he has no clue does he.

"Sherlock Holmes, the man who normally knows everything now doesn't have a single clue what could have happened to one of his 'friends'," I say.

Sherlock glares at me as we speed away to hopefully find Molly alive and well.

"Sherlock text her telling her we are coming over," I order looking out the window.

"Why? I don't even know what's happening," Sherlock fumbles.

"Just do it!" I exclaim, my head whipping to look at him with a death glare.

Sherlock jumps in surprise and pulls out his phone, fumbling with it a little bit as he texts Molly.

We pull up to Molly's apartment block and we all hurry out of the taxi. I lead us up the stairs, two at a time, followed by Sherlock and Lestrade eventually. Both Sherlock and I's jackets are flowing behind us, Sherlock's occasionally hitting Lestrade in the face.

I pound on Molly's door, hoping that she answers it quickly. After about a minute of silence from inside the apartment and Sherlock trying to figure out what to do. I think quickly and move Sherlock out of the way of the door as I kick it in, a loud BANG following shortly after I kick the door.

"Molly! Molly where are you?" I ask concerned.

I rush around the house and see Molly sitting in her chair, asleep.

"Molly, wake up," I say shaking the small girl gently.

Sherlock stands there looking at me baffled while Lestrade eventually makes his way into the apartment.

"Don't just stand there, go search for anyone else," I order.

Both guys stumble a bit before they go and search around the house, making sure that no one else is here. I put a finger to Molly's neck and feel her pulse beating against her skin.

I sigh and rest my head against her forehead, taking a deep breath, glad that she is still alright.

Lestrade comes back into the room I'm in and looks at me.

"Everything alright?" Lestrade asks.

"Yes, she's alive, why do you ask?" I question, standing upright and smiling that no one has died yet.

"I swear I heard a voice shout for someone to get away," Lestrade says worried.

"Shit, okay stay here with Molly, if she wakes up tell me," I say running to where Lestrade came from and see an open window.

I swear and look around the room quickly before making a decision.

"SHERLOCK LET'S CATCH OURSELVES A SUSPECT!" I shout as I jump out of the window onto roofs of the houses next door, Sherlock following swiftly.

I see someone running along the street below and realise that's who we are looking for.

"That's them, let's go," I say quickly as I jump across buildings and cars, chasing the person who presumably was about to kill Molly but heard us coming.

I keep up a solid pace, my eyes always on the person, Sherlock on the other side of the street, keeping up as well.

I look over to Sherlock for a second to see him jumping onto the road, stumbling but continuing fine. My head snaps to the sound of a car horn and I see the suspect almost getting run over. I take this chance to speed up and tackle them to the ground, except they just get away from me, causing me to fall forward onto my hands and knees.

"Shit, Sherlock keep going," I say as Sherlock seems to slow down.

I curse myself for being clumsy as I watch Sherlock running after the suspect still. I scan the area and see mounted police,  _jackpot._

I wander over to them, showing my badge and they nod at me.

"I need to borrow a horse, can they canter and gallop on the roads?" I ask looking at the slightly dirt roads that are all over this part of London.

"Yes they can Commander, take mine, he'll help you," One of the officers says as they dismount and hand me their helmet.

I thank the officer as I mount and canter after Sherlock, making sure that I stick to one side of the road. I feel around the saddle a little bit and find a rope, a long rope infact. I make a makeshift lasso out of the rope and get ready to catch a suspect.

I make my way past Sherlock as he takes a quick glance at me but gives me a second look.

"White, what do you think you're doing?!" Sherlock shouts as I pass him.

"Catching ourselves a suspect, what'd ya think?" I joke as I make my way to the suspect and pull in front of him, the lasso in my hand.

The suspect stops dead in their tracks as their eyes wander up the horse, to the lasso, the handcuffs on the saddle and me staring them down.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," I say as Sherlock runs up behind the suspect, suspending them from moving.

The suspect looks up at me and sighs, accepting their fate they give in and start talking just as Sherlock records the confession as evidence.

"Fine, I was at Molly Hooper's place, a week ago just after the first murder I told her to take off work," The suspect says as I threaten with handcuffs, knowing they are lying. "Fine, threatened her, I was only slowly going to poison her, making her sicker and sicker, I came over today to give her the last couple doses but then you turned up."

"Well then attempted murder, that is what we call jail time buddy," I say tossing Sherlock the handcuffs as he cuffs the suspect and Sherlock and I lift him onto the horse for me to ride him back to the actual police on duty.

Sherlock is walking beside us while calling Lestrade.

"He wants to talk to you," Sherlock says as a phone appears in my peripheral vision.

I look at Sherlock who has a dreadful look on his face.

"Lestrade, did Sherlock tell you everything?"

**"Yes he did, you caught the guy and Molly has been poisoned, I called an ambulance as soon as you left so she's at Bart's now."**

"Good man, we'll meet you at Scotland Yard, this is only the first person in this case."

**"How do you know there's more than one?"**

"It's obvious Lestrade, keep up, Sherlock even knew that."

**"Right, sorry, I'll leave you to it."**

Lestrade hangs up and I hand the phone back to Sherlock as we get to the officers I borrowed the horse from.

"Here's the man we caught attempting murder, he confessed, my companion Sherlock Holmes, got the whole thing on record," I say as I dismount and pull the suspect off the horse, handing the reins over to the officers, literally and figuratively.

The officers nod and thank me for helping catch the suspect and Sherlock and I head back to Scotland Yard.

"Companion?" Sherlock questions me.

"Yes, deal with it," I reply giving Sherlock a mischievous smile.


End file.
